


Making the Schedule

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i>AU performers</i> Theme:  Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, Danny is a world class surfer and Steve is his manager</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Schedule

Steve sat looking between the calendar and the schedule of event. "So Danny, I have you scheduled for the ASP prime events in South Africa, Brazil and you'll end the year in with two here in Hawaii."

"Do I get any say in this?" Danny grumbled grabbing a beer and sitting down opposite Steve. 

"Not if you want to maintain your top ranking you don't," Steve reminded him. "Hey, we're skipping the one in California because I know how much you hate surfing at Huntington beach."

"Well at least I'll get a break."

"Umm, not really, you're going to Virginia Beach the end of August for the East Coast Championships."

"Damit Steve."

"What you don't want to take a little time to go see your parents? Fine I'll cancel you being there," Steve said knowing that Danny wouldn't cancel because he'd want the time to see his family in Jersey.

"Fine,' Danny conceded, "Sometimes it really sucks having you as a manager too."

"I know," Steve said as he closed the laptop and leaned over to kiss his lover.


End file.
